L'ange et la mélancolie
by Dakerony
Summary: "Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien a craindre, Mia." Leur rencontre va changer leurs vies. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. Chapitre 1

_**L'ange et la mélancolie**_

Chapitre 1

Six mois. Cela faisait six mois déjà, qu'elle était dans ce lycée. Six mois qu'elle arpentait ces couloirs lumineux, pour parvenir aux buts qu'étaient les classes étouffantes et les salles d'eau, propices aux rafraîchissements. Six mois et pourtant, elle n'avait que très peu d'amis, si peu qu'on pouvait les compter sur les doigts de la main… et encore…

Pourquoi s'encombrer d'amis alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas vous comprendre ? Non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'amis, elle se suffisait à elle-même. Certaines filles ont bien essayé de la convaincre de rejoindre les rangs, mais dès qu'elles se sont aperçues de sa différence, elles n'ont pas insisté. Un ou deux garçons, aussi, ont remarqué le charme timide de cette solitaire, à la chevelure flamboyante et aux yeux sans fond, à en croire leurs dires, mais ils lâchaient prises en remarquant son mutisme, interprété comme du manque d'intérêt. Bien évidemment, il y avait toujours quelques exceptions pour confirmer la règle…

Elle ne se serait pourtant jamais qualifiée de «jolie», encore moins d'«attirante». Même en cherchant bien dans son miroir, elle ne trouvait qu'une adolescente renfermée, les boucles lâches de ses cheveux auburn rassemblées en tresse à quatre brins, des yeux tristes, d'un bleu nuit, et, pour couronner le tout, une peau pâle et fragile criblée de taches de rousseur.

La jeune fille se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir de son casier, avec amertume, pris les affaires nécessaires aux prochains cours et reparti en direction de la salle de SVT, au deuxième étage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule période avant la pause de midi et il lui tardait de pouvoir enfin sortir prendre l'air.

- Mia !

En se retournant, elle aperçu un jeune étudiant brun répondant au nom d'Armin. Il faisait partie des rares personnes du lycée à l'apprécier, bien qu'elle ne pût en trouver la raison. Rien qu'en le voyant courir vers elle, la jeune fille devina aisément qu'il allait lui demander un service : tout dans sa façon de ralentir le pas, de se passer la main dans les cheveux, de la regarder, montrait qu'il voulait paraître sous son meilleur jour, afin d'être plus convaincant et sûr d'avoir la réponse qu'il souhaitait. Tout cela, elle ne le savait que grâce à son sens d'observation surdéveloppé il le fallait bien, pour compenser cette différence inoubliable. Elle le salua de la main et lui jeta un regard, certes ombrageux mais interrogateur.

- Salut, je voulais juste te demander quelque chose… Est-ce que tu serais tentée par l'enregistrement exclusif des répét' des _Burned Liars _?

Sans répondre, la jeune fille se contenta de le fixer d'un air intéressé, les yeux plus brillants déjà, en attente d'une suite. Armin se repassa la main sur la nuque, l'air gêné, et continua sa lancée.

- Tu sais qu'on en est aux débuts et que ça nous aiderait pas mal si quelqu'un pouvait nous faire un peu de pub dans le lycée… Je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander ça, ajouta-t-il en voyant son expression dubitative, mais tu es la seule hormis Violette a avoir un talent artistique assez élevé pour créer des affiches assez réussies pour attirer l'attention des gens, sans que ça soit _too much _et comme Violette est partie à l'étranger jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

L'adolescente réfléchi un instant à la proposition d'Armin. Il était véridique que les _Burned Liars_ étaient doués et qu'elle appréciait le son à la fois doux et dur des chansons, et la voix du chanteur était sans conteste la plus belle qu'elle ait jamais entendue. Bien évidement, ces affiches lui prendraient un temps non négligeable, mais cela valait bien un enregistrement inédit d'une répétition du groupe d'adolescents. Elle les avait déjà vus à l'œuvre et elle avait été fascinée par l'accord parfait des musiciens : Armin à la basse, son jumeau, Alexy, avec ses cheveux bleu flashy, à la batterie, Castiel, un rebelle aux cheveux rouges, à la guitare et pour finir, Lysandre, un jeune homme que l'on aurait dit venu tout droit du XIXe siècle avec ses habits victoriens, au chant et au clavier, quand l'envie lui prenait. La jeune fille ne les connaissait pas vraiment, juste de nom et de visage, pour les avoir rencontrés lors des différents cours qu'elle suivait. Finalement, elle hocha de la tête et esquissa un petit sourire. Le visage d'Armin s'illumina.

- Merci beaucoup, tu nous sauves la mise ! En temps normal, c'est Lysandre qui s'occupe du _design_ du groupe et de tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin au visuel, mais tu n'est pas sans savoir qu'il s'est foulé le poignet en EPS, ce qui est très handicapant pour lui et… … … bref, tu va être en retard si je te retiens plus longtemps… euh, on se voit une prochaine fois, d'accord Amiastine ?

Armin avait brusquement rougit en parlant du «handicap» de Lysandre. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude, le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas appelée «Mia» en témoignait, mais Amiastine, elle, ne remarquait même plus ce genre de réactions… cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle était différente. C'est pourquoi elle le regarda gentiment, la tête sur le côté, lui disant «au revoir» de la main. Son petit accès de déprime s'était envolé. L'adolescente regarda la montre du couloir et se dépêcha de monter au deuxième étage pour ne pas arriver en retard à son cours. Amiastine finit par s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, au troisième rang à droite, à côté de la fenêtre. Quand la sonnerie retenti, Rosalya, une jeune romantique aux cheveux d'argent, follement amoureuse de son presque fiancé Leigh, le grand frère de Lysandre, vint s'installer sur le même banc qu'Amiastine, la salua d'un signe de ses yeux mauves et commença à envoyer des mots doux à son amoureux. Vu la couleur de ses pommettes, la discussion devait être plus qu'animée. À deux tables d'elles, un rang en retrait, un jeune rêveur, peaufinant le portrait d'une demoiselle vêtue à la mode de 1847, à la chevelure de feu et aux yeux insondables, releva la tête et sourit en regardant son modèle, alors que le professeur introduisait son cours sur la capacité des lézards à faire repousser leur queue.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut les gens!

Comme je n'avais pas fait d'intro à mon premier chapitre, en voici une petite maintenant!

_L'ange et la mélancolie_, c'est ma première fanfiction et même si je ne suis pas être la meilleure écrivain du monde, j'ose espérer que vous aimez mon délire ^^

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D

Bonne lecture!

_Hi guys!_

_This is my first fanfiction and I'm not the best writer, but I hope you like it!_

_Let me a review, I'll always enjoy it :D_

_Enjoy your reading!_

* * *

_**L'ange et la mélancolie**_

Chapitre 2

_Driiiiiiiiiiiing_

Enfin, le dernier cours de l'après-midi était terminé. Bien sur, il faudrait encore attendre quelques heures avant de pouvoir proclamer la fin officielle de la journée. Eh oui, le professeur d'anglais, Mr Bathowiz, décida à trois minutes de la fin de donner une rédaction de groupe à rendre pour le lendemain. Après avoir rappelé les binômes, il laissa les étudiants partir en avance, pour le plus grand plaisir de certains, même si ce plaisir était en partie gâché par ce devoir tardif.

Comme à son habitude, Amiastine alla ranger ses affaires dans son casier et se prépara à rentrer chez elle, lorsqu'elle remarqua une tache rouge dans le coin de son miroir. En se retournant, la lycéenne eut l'honneur suprême de se retrouver face à face avec son habituel «coéquipier», en ce qui concernait l'anglais, alors qu'elle avait pour habitude de faire le travail en solitaire, notant simplement le nom de Castiel sur la copie. Intriguée, Amiastine dévisagea le rebelle en cherchant la raison qui pouvait le pousser à venir la voir. Ses traits étaient tendus, sa bouche un peu pincée, comme s'il devait dire quelque chose de déplaisant, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs : il était sûr qu'il ne venait pas pour lui proposer de l'aide pour la rédaction d'anglais.

- Alors il paraît que c'est toi qui remplace Lysandre pour les affiches de notre groupe, commença-t-il d'un ton énervé. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu nous fais de la pub que je vais changer de méthode, compris ?

Castiel voulait très certainement parler des devoirs qu'Amiastine avait dû terminer seule, pendant que l'ex-brun se fumait des cigarettes avec une canette de bière en accompagnement. Elle ne s'en était jamais plainte et n'avait jamais tenté de changer cette situation ; ça ne l'avait jamais dérangée de travailler dans l'isolement le plus complet, elle qui appréciait tant le silence et la tranquillité. La sortant de sa rêverie, Castiel explosa :

- Oh ! C'est pas parce que t'es muette que t'as pas à répondre quand on te cause !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Lysandre se dirigeait vers la sortie pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, Castiel, quand il le trouva avec Amiastine, les joues presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

- Oh, c'est toi, Lys'.

La jeune fille ne dit rien comme d'habitude, mais une étincelle dans ses yeux bleus montrait qu'elle avait été déstabilisée par Castiel, voir blessée. Personne ne savait grand' chose d'elle, mis a part qu'elle était muette, de naissance d'après la directrice, et d'une beauté timide, qu'on ne pouvait voir qu'en dépassant cette frange dissimulant une partie de son doux visage. Lysandre, lui, avait perçu ce charme, caché sous les taches de rousseur, et, à l'aide d'une empathie plutôt développée, commença à apprendre les réactions de la jeune muette, comment la faire pleurer ou sourire, sans jamais l'approcher. Mais il était maintenant clair que l'affrontement était inévitable.

- Tu sais Castiel, cela ne se fait pas d'ennuyer les demoiselles pour des broutilles pareilles, dit-il doucement en se tournant vers Amiastine. Excuse-le, il ne se rend pas toujours compte que les mots peuvent avoir une portée bien plus grande que ce que l'on imagine. Mais dis-moi, tu dois rendre une rédaction de groupe avec Castiel ? Tu n'as pas vraiment de chance… Ah ! J'ai une idée : comme tu me rends service en t'occupant des affiches des _Burning Liars_, je vais te renvoyer l'ascenseur en t'aidant pour ce travail d'anglais. Comme ça, cet exposé sera terminé en moins de deux et tu pourras prendre tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour terminer ces dessins. Viens, je te ramène chez toi, ça t'économisera du temps.

Amiastine n'eut pas même le temps de réagir que Lysandre l'entraînait déjà sur le parking du lycée, vers une moto Hyundai gris métallique. En voyant le jeune homme enfourcher le véhicule, elle hésita. Elle ne le connaissait pas et avait toujours eu peur de ces engins turbo, mais quand Lysandre lui tendit un casque et lui assura que ce n'était pas à cause d'une entorse qu'il ne savait plus conduire, elle prit son courage à deux mains, mit le casque et se positionna derrière lui, se cramponnant de toutes ses forces à son torse. Lysandre posa sa main sur celle d'Amiastine et se contorsionna pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Fait attention, si tu me serre trop fort j'aurai du mal à respirer comme il faut et là ça deviendrait dangereux. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre, Mia.

La jeune fille rougit soudainement en l'entendant prononcer son surnom et détourna la tête. Lysandre démarra et emporta la demoiselle loin du lycée, loin des problèmes, loin de ses préoccupations. Amiastine réfléchissait à mille à l'heure, à tout, sauf peut être au rebelle enragé laissé en plan dans les corridors.

X

- Et voilà. Lysandre se repoussa sur le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Fini en moins de deux heures. Et ce n'est pas du travail bâclé ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si studieuse, Mia. Euh, je peux t'appeler «Mia» ?

L'intéressée hocha de la tête en rougissant. Mais pourquoi réagissait-elle de la sorte ? Il n'était pas le seul à l'appeler comme ça et elle n'avait jamais remarqué une quelconque ambiguïté dans l'attitude du jeune homme. Il était en fait le seul, elle l'avait remarqué lors de la rédaction du travail d'anglais, duquel Mia ne pouvait décoder les intentions à travers son comportement physique. Il était tellement maître de ses émotions et de son corps… Elle ne l'avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais vu en colère ou bien attristé, seule cette expression méditative, comme s'il était constamment ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées. Amiastine se demandait d'ailleurs, comment un garçon comme lui pouvait avoir envie de gaspiller son après-midi à travailler pour des devoirs qu'il n'avait en aucun cas à faire, qui plus est avec une jeune muette incapable de s'exprimer autrement que par écrit ou en signant ?! Bien sûr, l'écrit prenait trop de temps et comme aucun élève du lycée ne connaissait la langue des signes, il ne lui restait qu'à tenter de s'exprimer à l'aide d'expressions corporelles compréhensibles de tous. Parfois, on lui disait qu'elle n'avait qu'à apprendre à parler comme tout le monde, mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre sa situation. Comment pourraient-ils ? Se rendaient-ils seulement compte de ce que cela représentait pour elle ?! Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à elle et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change.

Et pourtant, l'adolescent assis en face d'elle ne pouvait que lui prouver le contraire : pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à travailler, il lui avait posé des questions, du style «est-ce que tu aime ceci ?», «préfères-tu cela ?» et les avait toujours formulées de sorte à se qu'Amiastine puisse y répondre d'un signe de la tête. Et il continuait, sans montrer le moindre signe d'ennui. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille commença même à rédiger deux ou trois lignes sur une feuille de papier, afin de préciser ses réponses. Quand trop de temps se passa entre la formulation d'une question et l'arrivée de sa réponse, Lysandre regarda Amiastine dans ses yeux bleu nuit, étincelants, et lui demanda le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Mia… M'apprendrais-tu la langue des signes ? Ce serait bien plus simple pour moi de te comprendre qu'en attendant que tu ais terminé d'écrire et ça éviterait aussi du gaspillage de papier…

En voyant un sourire en coin se dessiner sur les lèvres du chanteur, la jeune fille tressaillit. Elle chercha en vain une explication dans les yeux vairons de Lysandre, une expression de détresse peinte sur sa peau pâle. _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi voulait-il apprendre cette langue inutile ?! À quoi bon ! Finalement, il était comme les autres, avec leur pitié, leur cruauté, jamais il ne comprendrait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir ! Et pourquoi cette vérité lui faisait-elle si mal ?! Il n'y avait aucune raison, ce n'était qu'un garçon comme les autres, il ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à elle, vouloir d'elle comme amie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il ne pouvait pas… à moins que ce ne soit qu'un autre moyen de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres et qu'elle ne le serait jamais, restant en marge de la société pour toujours ! Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre raison, que cette haine douloureusement familière qui l'avait suivie depuis treize ans…

Lysandre la vit se torturer intérieurement, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, se lever en renversant la pile de papiers rangée sur le bureau, tituber jusqu'à son lit et se coller à la paroi, se balançant d'avant en arrière, secouée de sanglots silencieux. Il ne comprit pas sa réaction et d'autres que lui auraient crû que cette fragile adolescente était dérangée et ils auraient prit la fuite. Au contraire, Lysandre rejoignit la jeune fille muette et la ramena doucement vers lui. Amiastine, sans se poser de questions, se blottit contre son torse et continua à pleurer, sans un bruit et fini par se calmer, réconfortée par ces deux bras enlacés autour d'elle. Seule la pluie les contemplait, toquant doucement contre le velux au dessus du lit. Ils restèrent ainsi un temps indéfini, mais quand ils se séparèrent, Amiastine se précipita vers son bureau, pris feuille et stylo et commença à écrire avec frénésie. Lysandre voulu se rapprocher, mais à peine eut-elle entendu les lattes de son lit craquer qu'Amiastine se retourna pour prévenir du regard le jeune homme qu'il ne devait plus avancer d'un centimètre. Intrigué, il capitula et se réinstalla sur les coussins, appuyé contre le mur, résigné à attendre un signe de la part de la jeune fille.

Quand cette dernière eut enfin parachevé son texte, elle se retourna vers Lysandre, une feuille recto-verso recouverte d'encre dans les mains. Elle hésita une seconde, puis lui donna son œuvre, sans savoir pourquoi elle faisait assez confiance à ce rêveur pour lui expliquer toute son histoire…

* * *

Oh-oh! Mais quel est donc ce secret si terrible? Bref je suis sadique d'arrêter ici, mais vous saurez la suite bientôt!

Je pense poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine alors... Voilà!

à plus :D


	3. Chapter 3

_****_Salut à tous!

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour mon retard, mais la fin des cours m'a quelque peu chamboulé l'esprit ^^'

Bref, me voilà de retour avec un troisième chapitre à propos de ma petite Mia et de son Lysou ;)

J'espère que vous aimerez :D

_Hi everybody!_

_I'm sorry I'm late, but I had much to do because of the end of the year ^^'_

_I'm back with the third chapter, hope you'll like it :D_

Je ne sais absolument pas si des anglophones lisent ma fic', alors je vais arrêter les intro en anglais... Désolée, mais vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer des reviews ;)

_I really don't know if english readers are here, so I'm gonna stop to post english introductions... Sorry, but you can always send me reviews ;)_

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Azumiko: **Hahaha, merci! Je suis contente que ça te plaise^^ espérons que je ferai pas de boulette xD bye chérie 3

**Rose Dorea Potter Black: **C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect de la chose^^ mais maintenant que tu me l'a fait remarquer, ça me donne envie d'écrire un chapitre spécialement là-dessus! J'ai déjà écrit une bonne partie de la suite, mais je suis sure que j'arriverai à ajouter les "raisons" de Lysandre à l'histoire _secrète_ que je lui réserve :) Et pour excuser mon sadisme, voilà un aperçu du passé de Mia! Bisouxxx

* * *

_**L'ange et la mélancolie**_

Chapitre 3

Il était surpris. Après qu'elle ait quitté ses bras, Amiastine avait passé près d'un quart d'heure à écrire et Lysandre ne put pas même se rapprocher d'elle pour survoler le texte qu'elle rédigeait. Il s'était donc résolut à patienter sur le lit, essayant d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune muette à travers la décoration de la chambre : un bureau en acajou d'une autre époque recouvert de livres et de dossiers à présent jetés au sol, une ou deux photos de sa famille et de sa jeunesse, collées sur le mur au dessus d'une commode du même bois que le bureau, une bibliothèque aux trois-quarts remplie d'ouvrages en toutes sortes et de quelques babioles, dont une jolie boîte à musique du dix-neuvième siècle, et le lit, couvert de draps violets et mauves et envahi par toutes sortes de peluches. Cette chambre aurait put être considérée comme grande si elle n'était pas sous-toit : une grande partie de la pièce avait un plafond de biais, descendant vers le mur voisin du lit. C'était une chambre à la fois pleine de souvenirs et vide de sens : les photographies, posters et compagnie étaient bien là, mais il ne régnait dans la pièce que tristesse et déni. Si l'apparence pouvait faire penser à la chambre d'une ado «normale», le ressenti prouvait le contraire : Lysandre se rendit compte que la jeune Mia menait une vie bien plus sombre que ce que l'on pourrait croire aux premiers abords.

Tout d'un coup, le jeune homme remarqua une feuille tendue vers lui. Amiastine le fixait du regard, les yeux et les joues rougis par les pleurs, ce qui faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseur. Lysandre se reprit vite et accepta la feuille de papier. En survolant la «lettre», il remarqua que la jeune fille lui confiait son histoire, histoire que vraisemblablement personne au lycée ne connaissait et c'est donc avec attention que Lysandre se plongea dans la lecture de ce qui était réellement arrivé à Amiastine.

X

_Cher Lysandre…_

_Cela me paraît vraiment idiot de t'écrire ainsi alors que tu es assis à moins de deux mètres de moi… et pourtant il le faut bien, puisque je ne peux pas parler, enfin, plutôt parce que je ne __**veux**__ pas._

_Je sais que tu te poses pas mal de questions à présent et que tout doit être très confus pour toi malheureusement, c'est ainsi et je ne peux pas te demander de me comprendre et encore moins ce qu'il m'est arrivé, tout simplement parce que c'est impossible. Je vais tout de même essayer de t'expliquer, tu es un garçon bien – enfin je crois – et je peux donc espérer une réaction, si elle n'est positive, au moins neutre…_

_Et bien voilà, tout ce que la directrice vous a raconté à mon sujet est faux, ou du moins en partie. Je suis bien muette, mais pas de naissance comme vous l'avez tous cru. C'est une sorte de mutisme, comme un refus de communication, mais pas exactement… Je mélange tout alors que c'est déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça ! Commençons par le début, ce sera peut être plus simple._

_C'était il y a treize ans, le jour de mes quatre ans. Tu dois savoir qu'à cette époque, j'étais heureuse. J'étais __**encore**__ heureuse. Car ce jour est le plus horrible de ma vie et me priva de mon enfance._

_Mes parents avaient décidé de m'emmener à la Réserve Nationale, dans la ville voisine. J'aimais tellement les papillons qui s'y promenaient et, après tout, c'était mon anniversaire. La journée avait été splendide, aussi bien du côté du temps que des activités pratiquées : nous étions aussi passés à la piscine communale, le paradis des enfants. Journée de rêve, endroit de rêve, tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je garde un si mauvais souvenir de ce jour, n'est-ce pas ?_

_C'est sur le chemin du retour que tout a changé._

_Papa portait son polo vert avec un short en jeans et des tongs, Maman avait opté pour une tunique bleu-vert sur leggins beige avec chaussures ouvertes, amorties pour sa grossesse, et moi j'avais mis ma jolie robe à fleurs pastel avec des sandales mauves achetées le jour-même. Je m'en souviens comme d'hier. J'étais excitée comme une puce, car nous allions voir Papou et Manou, le papa et la maman de Papa. Comme d'habitude, ils allaient encore me cajoler et m'offrir plein de cadeaux pour mon anniversaire et je me serais amusée avec les jouets que j'aurais reçus pour le reste de la journée._

_Mais c'était sans compter cet automobiliste qui nous rentra dedans à plus de 160 km/h sur l'autoroute. La voiture dévia, fonça dans la barrière et nous avons fini encastrés dans un arbre, après un tonneau d'une centaine de mètres jusqu'au fond du ravin, en bordure de l'autoroute. Grâce à mon siège auto, je n'avais rien de visiblement grave mais j'avais mal à la tête et je me souviens mal de cet épisode. Je me rappelle Papa, jouant encore à boiter pour rire, me sortant de la voiture, une main inerte sortant de la porte de l'autre voiture, fumante, un arbre couché sur son toit, certainement celui dans lequel nous avions foncé, et Maman, couchée à côté d'une pierre, de la peinture rouge sur le ventre, une jambe drôlement tordue. Je me rappelle encore m'être allongée près d'elle pour écouter son cœur - cela me calmait toujours - avec l'impression d'avoir du coton dans les oreilles. « Maman, j'ai mal. Maman, j'ai mal ! Pourquoi tu réponds pas, Maman ? » Mais elle ne répondait pas et j'étais très endormie tout d'un coup, mais alors que je commençais à fermer les yeux, Papa est venu me secouer et me demander de ne pas dormir, mais j'avais du mal à saisir le sens des phrases et des mots. Alors dès qu'il s'était éloigné, je me suis endormie._

_À mon réveil, je me trouvais dans une chambre blanche avec des draps et des habits blancs. Un monsieur en blanc s'était vite éclipsé pour revenir avec Papa. Il était assis dans une drôle de chaise avec des roulettes, à cause de sa jambe. Je croyais que c'était pour rire, mais il m'a expliqué qu'il avait eu mal à la jambe et qu'il avait un «plâtre» pour que ça aille mieux. Tout d'un coup, je me suis relevée et ma tête s'est mise à tourner. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que j'avais eu une commotion cérébrale et que j'avais eu de la chance de m'en être sortie sans trauma. Le vide, de nouveau. Quand je me suis re-réveillée, Papa me souriait, les yeux brillants. Ça m'a fait sourire moi aussi, mais il me manquait quelque chose… quelqu'un en fait… Alors je lui ai demandé «Papa, elle est où Maman ?»._

_Ça lui a fait perdre le sourire. Il m'a dit de me recoucher et de me reposer et a commencé à parler avec le monsieur qui l'avait amené. Dans le couloir, Papa avait l'air très fâché et triste, sûrement parce que je ne pouvais pas voir Maman._

_Et c'était bien pour ça. Dans l'accident, trois personnes ont perdu la vie : le chauffard s'est tué dans la collision et les médecins n'ont pu sauver ni ma mère, ni son enfant à naître. Je me réjouissais tellement de connaître mon petit frère._

_Je n'ai plus jamais reparlé. Mon père a bien essayé de me faire suivre par un psychologue, mais nous ne pouvions plus nous le permettre à cause des frais de l'enterrement. Voyant bien que mon mutisme n'avait rien de passager, il m'envoya dans un établissement spécialisé, où j'appris à signer. J'avais alors cinq ans et demi. Je n'avais aucune envie de progresser, mais il me fallut bien me plier aux objectifs des professeurs si je voulais espérer sortir un jour de cette prison dorée. Mon père travaillait comme itinérant et ne pouvait pas se permettre d'élever une gamine, s'exilant d'un hôtel à un autre. Ça l'arrangeait bien que je puisse vivre dans cette pension._

_J'y restai huit ans. Trois semaines avant mes quatorze ans, mon père accepta de m'emmener avec lui dans ses va-et-vient. Je ne supportais plus cette vie et mes «camarades» n'en pouvaient plus de la distance que j'observais avec mon entourage. Le directeur ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en danger les progrès des autres pour une adolescente dérangée incapable de respecter les règles internes c'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'a posé aucune objection quand mon père lui a fait parvenir ma lettre de démission._

_Au bout de trois ans, nous avons décidé de nous fixer à Amoris City pour que je puisse terminer mon lycée en toute tranquillité. Mon père a quitté son travail pour se mettre au service d'une famille plus riche que nous et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, en faisant des heures supplémentaires, ça lui suffit juste pour payer les impôts, le loyer et de quoi me nourrir, lui peut manger chez ses employeurs. C'est pour cela que même si nous vivons dans le même appartement, nous ne formons pas vraiment une famille comme tout le monde se l'imagine._

_Alors voilà, Lysandre, ce que je revis chaque nuit depuis cette triste journée. L'accident, la vie à la pension… Je ne te demande pas de comprendre… mais peut être juste de faire preuve d'un peu d'empathie._

X

Alors que Lysandre terminait sa lecture, il remarqua quelques menus détails : certains mots étaient repassés encore et encore, d'autres effacés ou tracés maintes et maintes fois avant que Mia ait enfin trouvé la bonne formulation. À certains endroits, on pouvait déceler des pâtés à cause des larmes qui s'étaient mélangées à l'encre, brouillant les mots couchés sur le papier, les effaçant presque par endroits. Lysandre releva les yeux pour trouver ceux d'Amiastine, mais ne le put pas.

La chambre était vide. La porte ouverte. Le couloir silencieux.

Lysandre se releva d'un bond et se précipita dans le corridor, à la recherche de la jeune muette, laissant le mot sur le sol. Voyant qu'Amiastine n'était nulle part dans le minuscule appartement, Lysandre envisagea une autre possibilité : il était actuellement au huitième et dernier étage de l'immeuble, la porte d'entrée entrouverte ne laissait que peu de choix… Mia était forcément sortie, mais où ? Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant. Où est-ce qu'une jeune fille légèrement dépressive aurait bien pu aller, après un choc émotionnel plus ou moins important, depuis le dernier étage d'un bâtiment haut de vingt mètres ? Dans un éclair de lucidité et d'horreur, la réponse lui apparut clairement. Lysandre se précipita dans les escaliers, monta un demi étage et ouvrit la porte menant au toit.

Il avait cessé de pleuvoir.

* * *

Et voilàààààà :D Je sais que ce n'est pas très long, mais ça fait beaucoup d'infos à la fois donc ça ne devrait pas trop gêner^^'

Dites moi, que va-t-il se passer à votre avis?

Bisouxxx et à la semaine prochaine :*


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous!

Je suis super contente de voir que vous êtes nombreux à lire ma fic' et un peu moins nombreux à me suivre ;)

Bref, voilà la suite de cette histoire...

Je vous préviens, au milieu de ce chapitre, je reviens au présent, ce qui veut dire que les dialogues seront un peu plus dynamiques! Et comme je reste dans la tête de Mia, la plupart du temps, vous verrez les choses comme elle les ressent, donc... Enjoy!

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

**Rose Dorea Potter Black: **Hahaha pas mal! (Je suis donc si prévisible? (T-T) ) Elle est en effet en position assez instable, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas demain la veille que je la ferai sauter ;) Alors si tu ne comprends pas bien, c'est tout à fait normal. En fait c'est plus ou moins à cause de ce qui s'est passé lors de son séjour dans ce centre où elle a appris à signer. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu le saura bien assez vite^^

* * *

_**L'ange et la mélancolie**_

Chapitre 4

Les flaques d'eau reflétaient les premières étoiles, les nuages anciennement anthracite viraient au gris clair et s'éparpillaient dans le ciel nocturne. La pluie avait étouffé tous les bruits de la ville en contrebas et le toit de l'immeuble était vraisemblablement coupé de tout. Le tintement des gouttières et la rumeur lointaine de la mer s'entendaient à peine. Lysandre jeta un regard à la ronde et ne vit que les lumières des immeubles voisins. En se penchant par-dessus la balustrade, il aperçut les phares des voitures circulant sur la rue principale.

Mais pas de trace d'Amiastine.

Lysandre commençait à contourner un générateur quand il repéra un éclat métallique : c'était la boucle de l'élastique que Mia utilisait pour retenir ses cheveux en tresse. Le jeune homme se demanda comment il avait bien pu se défaire – il se souvenait très bien l'avoir vu sur la tresse, enroulé plusieurs fois et bien serré autour des mèches rousses. Après quelques secondes, il remarqua qu'un bout de l'élastique était usé et ne tenait plus qu'à un fil à l'attache métallique. Un mètre plus loin, quelques cheveux ondulés restaient accrochés entre deux bouts de tuyaux. Amiastine avait dû se l'arracher en passant par là. Suivant aussi bien son instinct que sa logique implacable, Lysandre suivit la seule piste qu'il possédait. Il redoutait d'arriver au bout du toit et de trouver la frêle adolescente en mauvaise posture, autant qu'il craignait sa disparition.

Mais elle était bien là.

En relevant les yeux, son regard se posa sur la rambarde en face de lui. Amiastine était assise sur le rebord du toit, face à la mer, les jambes dans le vide. Lysandre s'approcha à pas feutrés, pour ne pas lui faire peur, ce qui risquerait de la faire tomber. Il marcha dans une flaque assez bruyamment et se crispa, en attente d'une réaction de la part de la jeune fille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à peine en arrière avant de se retourner, sans prêter d'attention particulière à son «sauveur». Lysandre se sentit bête. Mais à quoi avait-il pensé ? Qu'Amiastine voudrait se suicider ? Qu'elle attendrait qu'il arrive pour basculer dans le vide ? Pourquoi voudrait-elle faire subir sa mort à un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine ? Elle savait pourtant très bien ce que ça faisait de voir la mort… Chassant ces idées noires de son esprit, il se rapprocha encore un peu, enjamba la rambarde, s'assit à côté de la jeune fille et leva les yeux vers la lune.

Dans le ciel indigo, les étoiles scintillaient. Elles brillaient de mille feux, comme pour rassurer les âmes en peine, pour leur dire qu'elles veilleraient sur la cité endormie jusqu'à l'aube.

Les étoiles disaient à Amiastine que sa mère et son petit frère étaient très heureux là où ils étaient. Elles lui rappelaient les beaux jours, les robes de tulle et les courses dans l'herbe. L'odeur de cannelle omniprésente dans la maison, les biscuits qui sortent du four et les dessins sur le frigo.

Mia senti un contact sur son épaule alors que ses larmes recommençaient à couler. Sauf que cette fois, c'étaient des larmes de soulagement. Il y avait encore de l'espoir pour elle. Les étoiles étaient fières de leur travail. Elles virent l'adolescente se glisser dans les bras du jeune homme, qui la serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elles purent encore les contempler une dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne rentrent à l'intérieur à cause de la fraicheur automnale du début de la soirée.

X

_Driiiiing, Driiiiing_

Mia se réveille en sursaut. Une fois de plus, elle vient de revivre l'accident fatal à sa mère. Seul changement : après le choc contre l'arbre, elle s'est retrouvée dans les bras de Lysandre, sous les étoiles. La jeune fille repasse ses doigts sur son épaule gauche, où le contact d'une certaine main est resté imprimé dans la chair, encore trois semaines après…

Amiastine était retournée plusieurs fois sur le toit de l'immeuble depuis. Elle y trouvait à chaque fois une quiétude rare et convoitée. Elle s'y sentait bien. Cette sensation de soulagement éprouvée lors de cette nuit fatidique l'y rejoignait à chaque fois.

_Mince ! Déjà 7 h 18 ! Je vais finir par être en retard en cours un de ces jours…_

Passée en coup de vent à la salle de bain, Mia se précipite sur son bureau pour rassembler ses affaires pour le lycée, fourre le tout dans une besace trainant dans un coin, se dirige vers la minuscule cuisine et y trouve son père. Mal rasé, les cheveux en bataille, il sirote un café avec un croissant en accompagnement et sourit en voyant sa fille.

Bonjour.

Ne recevant qu'un hochement de tête en réponse, Mr Martens relève un peu les yeux et ajoute :

Amiastine… Passe une bonne journée…

Mais la rouquine s'est déjà enfuie dans la cage d'escalier. _Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive… Je ne peux même plus regarder mon propre père dans les yeux…_

7 h 36 – Amiastine sort en trombe de l'immeuble et court jusqu'à l'arrêt de métro, avant de le rater de quelques secondes. Sachant que le suivant n'arriverait pas avant une dizaine de minutes, soit trop tard, l'adolescente commence à sprinter dans l'espoir d'arriver à l'heure, alors qu'elle habite à plus d'une demi-heure à pied du lycée. Très vite, un point au côté la stoppe net. _Je pourrais peut être prendre un taxi ? Sauf que je ne pourrai pas payer le conducteur et ce serait malhonnête de m'enfuir avant de régler ma course… Et il est hors de question de me faire prendre en auto-stop. En plus, le métro vient de repasser, même si je ne serais pas arrivée à l'heure… N'y a-t-il vraiment aucune autre solution que d'être en retard ?!_

Alors qu'elle se tord l'esprit dans tous les sens pour trouver une solution acceptable, un klaxon retentit à côté d'elle.

Mia ! Tu montes ?

Et c'est tout sourire qu'Armin emmène Amiastine au lycée dans sa toute nouvelle Peugeot bleu métallique - tout comme ses yeux. Après cinq minutes de silence relatif – la radio au volume maximum et les bruits de la route comblent bien l'absence de paroles – Armin se décide à entamer la discussion.

Alors… comme ça, ça t'arrive aussi d'être à la bourre ?

_C'est vraiment bizarre… ces derniers temps je rougis à la moindre remarque._

Haha ! T'inquiètes, ça prouve juste qu'tu fais partie du commun des mortels !

Nouveau fard.

Même si tu n'es pas vraiment la fille la plus banale de la Terre… à mon avis…

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Amiastine remarque que les pommettes du brun sont rosées… _Armin ?! Tu… tu rougis ? _

À peine a-t-il remarqué la façon qu'a la jeune fille de le regarder qu'Armin détourne la tête, rougissant un peu plus.

Hmpf… Oublie c'que j'viens d'dire…

Aucun des deux n'intervint pour lever le silence gêné régnant dans la voiture avant l'arrivée au lycée. _Est-ce que c'était une sorte de déclaration ? Non, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible ! Armin est tellement populaire, presque toutes les filles de Sweet Amoris sont à ses pieds. La seule concurrence qu'il connait est, tout d'abord, son jumeau, Alexy. Comme ils se ressemblent énormément, il n'est pas rare de voir des filles aussi bien amoureuses du brun que de son frère, bien que certaines gardent une préférence pour la couleur naturelle d'Armin : on ne peut pas dire que les mèches bleu-flashy d'Alexy soient dues aux rayons du soleil… C'est bizarre, mais il n'en va pas de même pour Castiel. Même s'il est naturellement brun, les lycéennes ne regrettent pas le moins du monde qu'il ait troqué ses mèches ébène pour une teinture rouge pétant. Cela rajouterait un petit quelque chose à son style de bad boy, d'après elles… D'autres gardent tout de même préférence pour les blonds aux yeux bleus, ce qui assure à Nathaniel sa place de joli garçon au ceint du lycée. Et bien sur, reste Lysandre, le rêveur… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser. C'est vrai qu'il est craquant, avec son allure mystérieuse et son style, pour le moins insolite. Et ses yeux… Mais à quoi je pense moi ?! Il n'a absolument rien de spécial ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a prise __**une**__ fois dans ses bras que je dois commencer à me faire des films ! Et puis de toute manière, il ne représente rien pour moi, RIE…_

Ça va, Mia ?

_Ooups… Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je tambourinais sur le tableau de bord…_

La jeune fille le regarde, d'un air désolé.

Oh c'est pas grave, je me demandais juste si tu n'étais pas mûre pour la maison des fous ‼

Bouche bée, Amiastine n'en revient pas ! _La maison des fous ?! Et pis quoi encore ?‼_

Armin me jette un coup d'œil avant de revenir au trafic. Il éclate de rire.

Ha ! Si tu pouvais voir ta tête ‼ Jamais rien vu d'aussi hilarant !

En se rendant compte qu'Armin ne faisait que blaguer, les joues pâles de la rouquine virent au rouge pivoine. Elle lui jette un regard mauvais.

Arrête ‼ Tu vas me faire mourir de rire ! Et nous tuer par la même occasion…

Alors qu'il se reprend enfin, Armin demande :

Et au fait, ça se passe les cours ?

Mm hm… _C'est pas comme si je me forçais pour me lever chaque matin, mais bon…_

Pas trop de peine avec ton ''coéquipier'' d'anglais ?

… _Stooop ! Il parle de Castiel, pas de Lysandre… Il faut que tu arrêtes de réagir comme ça, ma vieille…_

Quoi, il est si terrible que ça ? »

Amiastine secoue la tête énergiquement, en essayant de masquer ses rougeurs sous quelques mèches. _Non, tout va bien, tout va bien…_

Une petite voix résonne dans sa tête : _Tu en es bien sure ? Es-tu certaine de tes propos ?_

La jeune fille chasse vite ces pensées insidieuses, prêtes à lui faire exploser la tête.

Heureusement, la voiture bleu métallique entre dans le parking du lycée et Amiastine se jette hors du véhicule. Alors qu'elle allait partir et laisser Armin en plan, elle se retourna vers lui, hocha la tête et articula un «merci», avant de s'enfuir comme une voleuse.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois!

Dites moi comment vous trouvez ces chapitres, trop longs, trop courts, etc... Celui-ci correspond à un peu plus de 4 pages Word... Alors dites moi et j'essaierai d'adapter mon écriture pour couper les chapitres aux bons endroits :)

J'attends toujours vos commentaires sur la fic' ils me font très plaisir ^^

Allez! Gros bisouxxx et à la prochaine :D


End file.
